


Break the Ice

by Bloodredruby, watchmist1412



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy is a real cat, Romance, and friendships all around, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredruby/pseuds/Bloodredruby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmist1412/pseuds/watchmist1412
Summary: After an accident Gray, a professional figure skater, has to take some time off to heal and he’s not enjoying it AT ALL. What he didn’t expect was meeting Juvia, a swimmer tired of her career, even less ending up as her coach. Lucy, an aspiring figure skater, came to realize it was a whole new experience with a pink haired weirdo and his equally weird cat by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE! If you're not interested in reading the gruvia part of the story you can jump right into chapter 4 where the nalu part starts. You won't be missing anything from the nalu side of the story. (it's not posted here yet but you can find it in ffn)

Gray had been sitting alone in this empty room for a while now. He had left the skater's waiting room with a lame excuse to find the most abandoned part of the building to sit alone with his misery. So there he was… sitting with his head clasped tightly between his hands.

It hurt so much! Why did he have to go and get sick on the Final of the skating competition? Curse his luck!

He had taken a painkiller half an hour ago but it didn't seem to work. The pain had yet to leave him. He couldn't even stand having the lights open because the light hurt his eyes. He was so pathetic.

"Popsicle? Where are you? It's almost your turn." a familiar voice was heard from the corridor. Of course Gildarts would send him to look for Gray. He figured he couldn't stay in his little room for long but the skater was hoping for a bit more peace and quiet. Well as much peace as he could have with his head feeling like a thousand needles are poking it. He hadn't been gone for that long though, had he?

Gray sighed and slowly got up, "I'm here flame brain! Why do you have to make such a fuss?"

A pink colored head poked out from the door, "Found you! Why are you here anyway? Gildarts made me look all over the place for you. And what's up with the lights?" Natsu commented while looking around the room.

"I don't know… they must be broken." He lied

"Of course you found the darkest place to sit and brood. But hey, don't worry, if you want to chicken out of the competition I understand. It's natural to be intimidated by my awesome performance!"

"Yeah you wish!" Gray smirked. Even this little motion made his head pound. "That would be your only way of winning"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Loud clapping could be heard from the distance. The previous skater must have finished his free skate.

"That's my cue." said the pink-haired skater "I'll definitely beat you ice princess!" he shouted as he left the room.

"Yeah in your dreams!" Gray shouted after him. He took a big breath. He could do this, he had practice the routine a hundred times. Even if his head was hurting he couldn't let it destroy his efforts.

It was going to be alright. He had memorized the routine by heart. It was going to be alright.

/ - / - / - / - /

"That was an amazing performance by Natsu Dragneel! The score will be…"

Gray tuned out the announcer's voice. He had to focus. His head felt like it would burst into pieces any moment now.

"Next up… Gray Fullbuster! Skating to "Frozen Soul"

Gray took off to the ice and took his starting position. He was feeling dizzy. Were the lights always this bright?

The music started playing and Gray mechanically started his free skate.

A little headache wouldn't bring him down.

He prepared himself for the first jump, a triple loop.

Perfect. He could hear the audience clapping.

Slide left, then right and then a quadruple flip.

Just before his feet begun to leave the ice, he felt lightheaded. He then knew he messed up badly.

Gray hit the ice roughly, not managing to break his fall. He felt a jabbing pain coming from his leg. His head was spinning even worse than before.

He felt his vision blur. He tried to get up but he didn't succeed. He should get up, he had to finish the skate.

He started to lose focus of the world around him. He could faintly hear the announcer's voice. "There seems to be a problem! Fullbuster isn't getting up!"

Why was everything spinning?

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Why did they have to be so loud? He felt like the noise only added to his headache. He just wanted to sleep.

Then everything went black.

/ - / - / - /

Natsu stared at his friend's sleeping form.

Yes, he did consider him a close friend despite their constant fighting. They didn't really hate each other though they would never admit that.

Gray was in the hospital after a nasty fall. Apparently, the idiot had a fever but refused to tell anyone and decided to compete and didn't that go wonderfully. That's why he was covered in bandages and unconscious.

Natsu had rushed to the hospital with Gildarts, their coach, and now here he was waiting for his sleeping rink mate to wake up while Gildarts talked to the doctor.

He heard the door opening behind him and he turned to see Erza, a longtime friend of theirs and a fellow skater.

"I came as soon as I could. How is he?"

"He's sleeping like a log." Natsu gestured to Gray's sleeping form "Gildarts is still talking with the doctor."

Erza sighed "Right before I forget" she reached for her bag and pulled out a gold medal "This is yours. The judges gave it to me after you fled the rink, they were really pissed that the gold medalist left before the award ceremony." She offered him the medal.

Natsu stared at her extended arm for a moment "I don't want it."

"Natsu…"

"I don't deserve it! If I'm going to win gold I should win it fair and square! Not when that idiot went and got injured!"

He knew it wasn't his fault that Gray was in the hospital but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He should have noticed something was off. He should have noticed… then none of this would have happened.

"Who are you calling an idiot flame brain?" said a weak voice

"Gray you're awake! How are you feeling? Is anything hurting?" the redhead was never calm in these situations.

"Relax Erza. I don't think I'm in a critical condition" Gray tried to lift himself from the bed but failing.

"I should go find a doctor. Wait here!" Erza fled the room.

"It's not like I could go anywhere." murmured Gray.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your humor" said Natsu dryly.

/ - / - / - / - /

Gray was sitting in his hospital bed alone. He had sent Natsu, Erza and Gildarts home. They insisted of staying but Gray needed some time alone to process what happened.

"Damn it!" Gray hit his hand on the bedside table from frustration.

According to his doctor he had badly injured his knee. He also hit his head in the fall but thankfully, he avoided a concussion.

He had to wear a cast for seven weeks and he will be walking with crutches. Even after his leg would be healed and he could take out the cast, he would have to wear a knee brace and start physical therapy.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have a permanent problem but he couldn't participate in competitions for a long time. He couldn't even walk without help at the moment, let alone skate.

Gray's hand started trembling. He tried to force himself to calm down. His lips tightened with frustration. How did he manage to screw up his life so badly?

Gray let out a shaky laugh, "I guess I really am an idiot."

/ - / - / - / - /

When Gray was preparing for a competition a month felt like a week.

Now a month of staying in his house to heal felt like a year.

He wasn't completely alone though. Erza, Natsu and Gildarts visited him regularly as did some of his other friends. Even Gramps, the owner of the Fairy Tail ice rink, came to visit sometimes.

He wasn't alone yet he felt empty inside.

He couldn't laugh with his heart and even bickering with Natsu wasn't the same. Not that he'd let the flame brain win their fights.

Gray missed skating. He missed the feeling of his skates cutting through the ice. The cold on his skin and dancing with the music. Feeling free…

He missed it terribly.

/ - / - / - / - / - /

Seven weeks had passed since the day of the accident and Gray would be finally able to take off the blasted cast. The thing was really getting on his nerves.

He had to use crutches to move around and he even had to swallow his pride and ask for help a number of times. Bathing was an absolute nightmare.

"What do you mean there's a problem?"

"Calm down Mr. Fullbuster. It's nothing that can't be fixed with time and physiotherapy. You'll just need a little more recovery time than I first expected. If you follow my instructions and be careful with straining your leg there shouldn't be a problem."

Gray shut his eyes "Skating… what about ice skating. When will I be able to start again?"

"Let's see… if you do physiotherapy and watch out for your leg it should be about six to eight weeks. After that schedule an appointment with me and we'll see."

"That much? Can't it be sooner?"

"Not if you want to cause serious damage where it didn't exist."

"Alright…"

He just had to wait. Wait a little longer.

/ - / - / - / - /

It was finally the day he could skate again. He got permission from his doctor and as long as he wouldn't strain his leg it was alright. He could stay on the ice only for a little bit but it was better than nothing.

Gray opened the doors of the ice rink center and his practice rink for many years.

Fairy Tail was Magnolia's local ice rink and one of the best in the country. It was consisted of 4 separate ice rinks; a medium sized one for visitors and 2 private ones for the professional skaters to practice. There was a lake too, which was used as a rink during the winter. That attracted many visitors not only on winter but on spring too when the cherry blossom trees bloomed. Fairy Tail was a pretty famous spot after all.

Gray usually trained with Erza and Natsu in their own rink. It wasn't theirs but they booked the same one every single time,

He went in and stared at the place. He had really missed it. He noticed Natsu was already on the ice. The pink haired man didn't notice him, too engrossed in his skating. He had to practice his new routine after all.

Natsu executed a perfect triple loop.

Gray felt a little jealous of his rink mate. Not that he would ever admit it. He wasn't allowed to do jumps for now. If ever…

He shook his head. He could go back to his usual routine soon. He would just have to be patient.

Gray tied on his skates and stepped into the ice.

A blue haired woman was sitting on a couch with her legs pressed against her torso. She stared intensely to the TV with the remote clasped tightly between her hands.

The announcer's voice could be clearly heard in the silent room. "Gray Fullbuster's fans are devastated since their idol hasn't completely recovered from his unfortunate fall on the last final and it seems that he won't be taking part in any competition this year. Now moving on…"

The screen turned black and the announcer was cut off. The room was enveloped in silence.

"Gray-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

"3…2…1…GO"

Juvia dove into the pool and her vision was filled with the faded blue of the water. She felt the familiar buzzing in her ears and the warm water on her skin.

She had done this so many times by now.

Water was her element. Not many could surpass her in speed and duration while in the water. That's why she had so many medals at home.

She had done this so many times.

Juvia didn't know how much more she could stand doing a sport she disliked. Oh, yes. A professional swimmer and many times gold medalist who disliked swimming. What a great combination!

Well… it wasn't that she disliked swimming in general. It was mostly the competitions and endless practicing that bored her out of her mind.

Juvia touched the wall of the pool and pushed her body on the opposite direction.

Since she was a little girl and her parents discovered her talent for swimming she had been dragged from competition to competition and practices every day to become who she is now. It didn't help that both of her parents were famous gold medalists in international swimming competitions. That meant even more pressure for her to follow their footsteps.

Juvia touched the wall of the other side of the pool and stopped. She looked up to see an arm extended towards her. She took it and she pushed herself out of the pool.

Her coach smiled at her and gave her a towel. Juvia took it and pulled off the protective googles to wipe her face of the pool water. That thing was really starting to disgust her.

"Great time Lockser! I swear you're getting faster every day! You're going for the gold once more this year! As expected from the Lockser family."

There it is again. She was always being compared to them.

"Juvia will try her best!" She tried to sound excited but it came out so forced and fake. She just couldn't be excited for things like this anymore.

"Atta girl! You're free to go now, that's enough practice for today."

"Juvia will be off then. Goodbye!" she turned to leave the room.

"Bye kid!" she heard from behind her.

Juvia was glad it was finally over. These days practicing felt even more like a chore she had to do. Needless to say she wasn't enjoying it at all. Not anymore.

She loved being in the water, she really did, but not on a competitive level. She could spend hours in the sea just floating in the water or diving and exploring the seabed. There she could be free! There were no medals to win, no chlorine in her skin and no expectations to meet. She could just be herself, something that she found hard to be these days.

Juvia desperately wanted to quit everything. She wanted to stop going to practice almost every day of the week and just stay home or go outside. She would prefer anything but going to the pool again.

But she couldn't do that. Her parents, her coach everyone expected her to continue her career and keep placing first, follow her parent's footsteps. And she would just do that. It wasn't like she had another alternative.

The blue haired swimmer opened the door of her apartment. She hadn't realized when she arrived being lost in her thoughts. The apartment was pretty close to the pool where she trained so it was a quick walk from there.

"Juvia is back!" she shouted as she closed the door and locked it.

A tall man with long black hair and piercings all over his face poked his head from a room. "Hey rain woman! How was practice?" he asked

"It was ok… just like every other one."

The man stared at her "You know you don't have to lie to me. If something is wrong you can talk to me about it."

"Everything is fine, really! Juvia promises."

Gajeel knew her better than anyone. He had been her best friend since middle school. Their personalities were complete opposites and no one expected them to become friends but it had strangely worked out and they had managed to form a strong bond. He was like the brother she never had.

After 'Phantom Lord' Juvia's previous training center had been shut down due to the manager's debts, she was forced to move to another city with a suitable pool. Her coach and parents decided that Magnolia was the right place for that.

Gajeel decided to follow her to study in a workshop as a mechanic. That way she wasn't alone on a new city and she had someone to share the rent with.

He sighed "Fine, if you say so. I'll have you know that I'm not convinced though."

"How is your project going?" Juvia tried to redirect the subject

Her friend's eyes sparkled. He was always excited to talk about his work. "I'm almost finished. I'll probably have it done by tomorrow." said her roommate proudly.

"That's great! Juvia will leave you to finish then."

"And you should go get some rest."

"Juvia's not a child! She can take care of herself."

"Yeah right! If I leave you alone you'll just overwork yourself. Do you want me to remind you what happened the last time?" he grinned

"That's in the past, Juvia is older and wiser now."

"It was 6 months ago!"

"Exactly, in the past." She smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously though promise me you'll be careful."

"Yes, yes." She said as she went into her bedroom. Juvia opened the lights of her small room and let her bag slide off her shoulder to fall on the floor. The room was quite simple. It consisted of a small bed, a TV, an office desk and a closet. The walls had a light blue colour and were almost completely covered by posters. The posters varied in size and some of them even seemed handmade but every one of them had the same person depicted on them. All of them were of the same black haired man whether he was alone or in a group picture.

She walked towards her closet, took a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She had taken a shower in the pool but it wasn't enough. She let the hot water take away the feeling of chlorine in her skin and relax her muscles. After finishing she headed to her room again and collapsed into her bed.

Juvia felt something crumple under her cheek. She sat up and pulled a flyer from her pillow. She had forgotten about it. The flyer had Fairy Tail written in bright colors and sparks all over it. It definitely caught her attention.

Fairy Tail was Magnolia's local ice skating rink and possibly the most popular in Fiore. Juvia had picked up the flyer in hopes of visiting the rink. She checked the time on her phone, 19:30. It wasn't too late and she didn't feel tired. Maybe a visit to the ice rink would clear her head.

Juvia had never been into ice skating before. It wasn't that she hated it, she just didn't know much about it and had never tried it before. She didn't have time for other hobbies after all, she had to focus on her swimming. She respected the sport but never felt the need to try it. However, as much impossible as she thought it was, ice skating or more accurately figure skating became a big part of her life.

It all started when the figure skating nationals were broadcasted live on TV. Juvia didn't have anything better to do and the other channels weren't showing anything interesting so she decided to give a chance to the figure skating sport. It could turn out interesting.

Apparently, it was the turn of the man who placed first in the previous competition, Juvia didn't catch his name. He was tall, with spiky jet black hair and what seemed like a toned figure. He was admittedly handsome but at the moment he didn't seem very special.

And as it seemed he wasn't very professional either. He looked like he was arguing with a pink haired man and they were butting heads. A red haired woman had to come and hit them both in their heads to separate them. They immediately hugged and pretended to make up while still hitting each other behind their backs.

Juvia chuckled. How could they be so childish and carefree? They were in the middle of a competition. Though she had to admit they were a bit amusing.

She was tempted to close the TV or change the channel at that point but the black haired man skated into the middle of the ice. What was his name again? Gary…no, that's not it… Maybe Gabe! No that didn't seem right at all, well it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like she would see him again.

However, when the camera zoomed on the skater Juvia was taken aback. A few seconds ago he was goofing off with his friends but now he was completely focused and his gaze was cold and serious. He was like a different person.

Then the music started playing and Juvia's world was turned upside down. The choreography was beautiful and each movement was in sync with the song. The skater's movements were fluid and each and every one of them was precise and calculated. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Juvia's eyes were glued to the screen. It was like a magic spell had been cast upon her making her a prisoner of this skating routine. When the music stopped and the skater took his final pose it was like the spell had been broken and she woke up from her daze.

The audience started clapping wildly and throwing roses on the ice. The man grinned and waved at them satisfied with his performance. He then got off the ice and headed to a small area with someone that Juvia guessed was his coach.

The judges announced his score and Juvia finally learned his name. Gray Fullbuster.

She searched videos of his old programs and watched him perform for hours, not even one of them failing her expectations. She researched figure skating so she could understand the point system and the competitions better and she ended up learning the rules by heart. As Juvia got involved more and more into the ice skating world she realized she had fallen in love with the sport.

She begun watching other skaters and kept track of the competitions and their scores. All of their programs were beautiful but in her eyes no one could surpass Gray Fullbuster. Some of them came pretty close though.

At some point, the girl decided to try skating herself at her local ice rink. She was terrible at it at first. She kept clinging on the sidebars for the whole visit and she moved at a snail's pace. It wasn't as easy as she thought after all.

Then she decided to go visit again. This time Juvia bravely let go of the bars on the sides of the rink and tried skating out in the open. She fell right on her first try. The swimmer soon found out it was hard to keep her balance on the ice.

She couldn't count the times she slipped and fell right on her butt. Her knees just kept shaking and she would end up on the ice yet again. Then she decided to try to gain some speed so that way she wouldn't stay on one spot and fall over and over again. That was an admittedly bad decision. Once she started moving she couldn't stop and she hit many innocent people on her way only to bump face first into the sidebars. That… was an interesting experience.

But she didn't give up and she went again and again on the small ice rink in her free time, slowly and steady she got the hang of it. She even got protective gear to guard her from her numerous falls. She even tried some of her favourite programs, of course with significantly less difficulty. She couldn't jump right into the hard moves but she could manage the beginner ones. She had watched the programs so many times she had almost memorized them in her mind so is with watching a lot of tutorials and practicing whenever she had time she could sloppily skate to some of them. At least she didn't fall on the ice that often anymore.

She tried to persuade Gajeel to go skate with her once but he repeatedly refused. He said he didn't trust anything but the ground under his feet. However, he did turn up on the ice rink a couple of times to watch her skate.

It was like a whole world had been opened up in front of her and Gray Fullbuster was the one that showed her the way. He may not even know her, but she was grateful to him for bringing ice skating into her life, for bringing color in her dull world.

Needless to say she was devastated when she saw his accident on the last figure skating nationals. It really hurt her to see her longtime idol falling apart.

That day Juvia had called Gajeel in the middle of the night crying and he scolded her for hours after that for making him worry. Juvia was never one to contain her strong emotions. She just wished her Gray would get better soon.

The blue haired girl felt so lucky that the area her coach decided to move her team was in Magnolia. Not only did it have Fairy Tail but it was the hometown of none other than Gray.

Sometimes she daydreamed about actually meeting the man. He would fall in love at first sight with her and ask her on a date and it would be the most romantic thing ever and and…

Juvia always stopped herself. Everyone dreamt about meeting their idol but that didn't mean it might actually happen. She didn't even know if he had been completely healed yet to go to the ice again. Well… nobody knew anything about the matter, she researched a lot. He and his coach were being really secretive about it.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Juvia stared at the building complex in front of her. It was huge! She did expect Fairy Tail to have big facilities but that was beyond what she was used to, compared to the small and decadent rink she first used. The leaflet said the complex was constructed of 3 ice rinks, a small gym for warming up and it even has an open area with benches and a small cafeteria for the visitors to relax. It even had a lake there! The lake was frozen in the winter and apparently it was used as another public ice rink.

It was the place of her dreams! She hoped there wouldn't be many people visiting at this hour so she could have more space for herself. It was a little difficult to practice with a lot of people around her.

She walked inside through the automatic glass doors and looked for the reception. She spotted the receptionist in a small desk a few meters away and approached her. The woman had white hair and blue eyes and she had familiar characteristics. Juvia couldn't figure it out but she was almost sure she had seen the receptionist somewhere before.

Once the woman noticed Juvia she smiled kindly at her "Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail! How can I help you?"

"Hi… umm… Juvia is looking for the ice rinks."

"Of course! Have you booked a rink?"

"No Juvia is just visiting."

"I see… you can go to rink 2V. Is it your first time here?"

"Yes."

"Well I hope you will enjoy your stay! Go to the room right there to pick up your skates if you don't have your own."

"Thank you." Juvia headed to the direction the woman pointed her and choose a pair of skates in her size. Then she went out to find her ice rink.

As she was walking down the corridor she passed in front of the private rinks. One of them had the door slightly opened and she could faintly see movement from that little gap. Juvia would lie if she said she wasn't curious to see the person skating. She hadn't had the opportunity to watch a professional skater up close so naturally she wanted to take a peek at the skater.

She knew it wasn't nice to peek on strangers but if they didn't see her there would be no harm. She would just take a quick look and then leave, she promised herself.

Juvia slowly opened the door a little wider, just enough that she could see clearly, careful as not to make any noise. Then she saw him.

She couldn't figure out his characteristics clearly as he was too far away. All the detail she could make out was his spiky black hair. The man moved elegantly in the ice like it was second nature to him. He danced with no music on but Juvia felt like she could hear the song through his movements.

He was amazing! Juvia wondered if he was someone she knew.

The man moved on to do a sit spin lowering his body down. In the middle of the spin his leg wobbled and he fell ungracefully to the ice.

Juvia winced. She expected him to get up and continue skating. That's what everyone does when they fall on the ice from what Juvia had seen. It wasn't uncommon even for the top skaters. However, seconds went by and the man was still on the ice looking almost defeated.

Without a second thought Juvia quickly put on her skates and approached the fallen man. "Umm… are you alright?" she carefully asked

The man got startled and turned around to look at the source of the voice and for the first time Juvia could see his characteristics. She let out a small gasp in realization. No way, it couldn't be. She must have been dreaming. Yeah, that's it. She went home from practice and collapsed in her bed falling asleep instantly. Everything was fine, it was just a dream. She dreamt about meeting him all the time.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

The man's voice brought her out of her thoughts. It wasn't a dream! She was actually in front of her idol. Who probably thought she was pretty weird after interrupting his practice and silently staring at him. Awesome…

Quick, she had to say something "Huh?" Great job Juvia! You made it so much better!

Now Gray was starting to look a little irritated "I asked what you are doing here. This is a private practice area. Did you come into the wrong rink?"

"Ahh no… ummm… Juvia was just… she just saw you skating and she swears she didn't mean to spy on you or to interrupt your practice! Juvia's really sorry!"

"Whoa slow down… you didn't do anything bad. Just… could you please leave now? I need to go back to practicing."

"Are you alright? Juvia saw you falling down and she thought you were hurt."

"Oh you saw that." Gray rubbed the back of his head. "That was pretty embarrassing, forget about it. I wasn't hurt anyway."

"Ok… are you going to start competing again?" she asked innocently. That question had been bugging her for quite some time now.

Gray pressed his lips together to form a small line "I don't know. Look… I don't want to be rude but could you please leave now?"

Juvia panicked internally. She was so stupid! Why did she have to go and ask that? It was obvious it was a sensitive matter. None of this happened in her fantasies. She should apologize. No, she should ask for an autograph and then leave.

Gray stared at her expectantly. Oh no! Now he was annoyed and tired of her! She should just silently leave and drown in self-pity after. But what if she never saw him again? What if this was a one-time chance and she blew it up? She had to think of something to fix this. She had to find a way to meet him again. So she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Please, would you be Juvia's coach?"

And that made the situation so less awkward…

/ - / - / - / - /

~Bonus~

It was late. Late even to Gajeel's standards, and that was saying something. He should be at his bed right now not at his workshop.

It wasn't his fault! The man had a reputation of losing track of time when working and that is what happened yet again. He wanted to finish the project he had been working on and by the time he looked at his watch it had been 4 am.

He had been scolded many times for this habit mainly from his best friend, Juvia. That was pretty ironic since his friend couldn't even follow her own advice and ended up overexerting herself.

The black haired man tried to repress a yawn failing to do so. He should really get going now. If he stayed anymore there was a high probability of him ending up asleep in his desk and that wasn't a comfortable place to wake up to.

Suddenly, the familiar tune of his ringtone filled the once silent room. Gajeel glared at the small device. Who could it be at this late hour? If it was an advertising company Gajeel was ready to give them a piece of his mind.

He reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Juvia. He repressed another yawn and accepted the call. "Juvia, do you have any idea what time it is? What is it?"

The other line was silent but he could hear faint sniffling. Now he was a little worried. "Juvia? Are you ok?"

"It's… it's…" now the woman had starting lightly sobbing and Gajeel could only make out bits and pieces from her words.

"Gra…ma… fell and… broken… critical."

Now he was really worried. "Juvia calm down, can you tell me what's going on. Did you get hurt?" he started looking for his coat in case he needed to go to help her.

"N… no Juvia's fine. But… but Gray-sama isn't!"

Gajeel stopped dead at his tracks. "What?"

"Gray-sama was doing his free skate but then he tried to do a quadruple flip but he slipped and fell and he wouldn't get up and then he fainted and they moved him to a hospital and what is going to happen now? What if it's serious? What if he won't skate ever again? What if…"

"Wait, wait." Gajeel cut her off. "Gray as the skater you have been obsessed over with for months?"

"Yes!"

The mechanic took a big breath. "Are you telling me you called me at 4 in the morning crying your heart out all for a stupid skater? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I actually thought you might have gotten hurt! You seriously have been crying for something so stupid?"

There was a moment of silence and Gajeel knew at that moment he had messed up. He didn't want to sound so harsh and he knew his friend was sensitive. In his defense he was sleep-deprived and the woman really worried him for no reason.

So he had managed to make the situation worse and Gajeel spent the next hour trying to calm Juvia down, who had turned into a sobbing mess again. He kept reassuring her that her idiot idol was going to be alright and that he wasn't mad at her, he was just tired.

Gajeel swore that day that if he ever met that 'Gray-sama' he owed him a punch in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the little bonus! We look forward to reading your thoughts about it! 
> 
> This chapter was very fun to write especially the bonus! Hmm I wonder how Gray will respond...
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of bti, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please let us known what you think :) This first chapter is a bit shorter than the rest since it's kind of like a prologue so expect the rest of them to be longer
> 
> This fic was first posted in my ffn acocunt and the first 6 chapters have already been posted there. I'll be posting them here too every week till we can catch up. If you're impatient and want to read what happens next you can read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12563792/1/Break-the-Ice
> 
> Also you can find us on tumblr, our blogs are watchmist1412 and bloodredruby. Also our art blogs are watchmist-art and bloodredrubymoon We have both made a couple of fanarts for the fic that you can find under the tag "break the ice".
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
